plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival Island
Survival Island is a wiki game created by Gold2232. The game is currently not playable, so please wait for more plants, zombies, and improvments to be added. Instructions First, do a page called Survival Island/Island1: Player 1 and Player 2. Before doing this, you might want to ask the other person. As more islands come, try doing different numbers for the Island or a name. To play, decide who is the homeowner (plants), and who is the zombies. Below is an example of play. Please try doing something like the below. Player 1 has moved onto a new island! (Why did you do this? is a question you could answer to make a little backstory) Player 2 should somehow start a zombie invasion. (How? Why? What are you doing this for? are questions you could answer) Player 1 plants a plant to fight the zombie, and picks an attack for the plant. (What plant?) Player 2's zombie gets closer, and pick an attack for the zombie. (What attack?) Player 1 can either plant another plant and once again use the other plant (including giving it Plant Food). (Which one?) Keep doing the 2 above until one is destroyed. Player 2's zombie could be destroyed (do the same thing over again with the 4 above) or the zombie could eat the homeowner's brain. (What do you get for doing this?) I hope you understand! Please message Gold2232 if you need further understanding. Sun Sun is not as important as the PVZ games, but somewhat still important. Some plants cost sun, however if you get 125 sun you can exchange that for 1 Plant Food. Plants Peashooter Peashooters are a type of peashooting plants. They shoot one pea per turn, removing 2 health. *Type: Peashooter *Cost: None *Danger: Normal *Skill Required: None *Toughness: Normal (3 hearts) *Damage: Normal (2 hearts) *Plant Food: Rapidly shoot peas. Take off one quater of the opponent's health. Sunflower Sunflower are a type of sun producing plants. They make 25 sun per round. *Type: Sun Producer *Cost: None *Danger: High *Skill Required: Use Peashooter once. *Toughness: Weak (2 hearts) *Damage: None (0 hearts) *Plant Food: Produce 75 sun. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs are a type of explosive plants. They blow up anything in a 3x3 area around them. *Type: Instant Kill *Cost: 150 sun *Danger: Very High *Skill Required: Use Peashooter 5 times, use Sunflower once. *Toughness: Instant Kill (Immediate explosion next round) *Damage: Massive (Instant kill) *Plant Food: Blow up anything in a 4x4 area around them. Wall-nut Wall-nuts are a type of defense plants. They can protect plants behind them for 4 rounds before being eaten. *Type: Defensive *Cost: 50 sun *Danger: Normal *Skill Required: Use Cherry Bomb once, use Sunflower 5 times, and use Peashooter 10 times. *Toughness: High (4 hearts) *Damage: None (0 hearts) *Plant Food: Become invincible for a round. Potato Mine Potato Mines are a type of explosive plants. They have to wait 3 rounds to sprout up from the ground. *Type: Explosive *Cost: 25 sun *Danger: High *Skill Required: Use Wall-nut once, use Cherry Bomb 5 times, use Sunflower 10 times, and use Peashooter 15 times. *Toughness: Normal (3 hearts) then Instant Kill (Immediate explosion if zombie makes contact) *Damage: None (0 hearts, before out of ground) Massive (Instant kill, after out of ground) *Plant Food: Immediatly sprout up, now explodes in a 2x2 area if made contact with. Coming Soon Snow Pea Zombies Normal Zombie Normal Zombie is a type of zombie. *Type: Zombie *Cost: None *Danger: Low *Skill Required: None *Toughness: Low (3 hearts) *Damage: Minus 1 heart per bite Coming Soon Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie Versions These are the versions of the game. Alpha 1.0 *Added Peashooter and Sunflower. *Added Sun. *Added Plant Food, exchange 100 sun to get one Plant Food. Alpha 1.1 *Added Cherry Bomb. *Changed amount of sun needed to exchange for Plant Food to 125 sun. Alpha 1.2 *Added Plant Food ability and skill required for Cherry Bomb. Alpha 1.3 *Added Wall-nut. Alpha 1.4 (The Brainsmas Update) *Added Zombies, starting with the Normal Zombie. *Preparing for upcoming update for how much 'hearts' each toughness level has. Alpha 1.5 (The Heart Update) *Added Potato Mine. *Toughness redesigned, now includes 'hearts' for each toughness. (Hearts are how many rounds the plant/zombie can last for. Like 3 hearts equals 3 rounds of biting) *Same with Damage. Alpha 1.6 (Coming Soon!) * A playable design will be made. Instructions will be completely changed. * Other things will also possibly be changed.